In Amongst the Daffodils
by anyadelacour
Summary: Star and River were found in a basket among some flowers. Adopted by Harry and Ginny they have all they could wish for except a past... HG StarPotterOC RiverPotterOC
1. How It Began

Ginny and Harry sat on the beach peacefully. The sun was setting and encompassed them in a gentle orange glow. Far off someone was playing some soothing music. The waves rolled rhythmically, the water sparkling in the evening light. Ginny picked up a handful of sand and let the warm, soft powder trickle through her fingers. Harry toyed with her hair, winding it around his finger. Near the water's edge some children were playing with buckets. Ginny and Harry could hear their laughter and shrieks of delight as the splashed each other. They shared a secret smile. 

Their honeymoon was everything they had hoped for, and more.

The next morning the newly married couple were on the beach again. Ginny sipped a peach ice-tea whilst Harry read the _Daily Prophet_. He muttered something quite menacing under his breath, which involved Rita Skeeter's journalism. Ginny hummed something under her breath. She finished her ice-tea and wandered over to the bin o dispose of the can. On her way back she spotted a big patch of daffodils. She picked one- a gorgeous orangey-yellow flower. She wandered through the flowers, smiling. Her foot bumped against something. She peered down. A wicker basket with a white cloth lay on the ground. Inside the basket were two babies lying fast asleep. Ginny stared astonished at her discovery. A tag hung on the basket. It read

_Please take care of us! We are twins. Our Daddy died and Mummy can't afford us. Thank-you!_

_P.S Our birthday is the 14th March._

The 14th of March! Ginny gasped. That meant they were only four months old. She turned to leave but as she walked away she thought of the note; "Please take of us". She picked up the basket and walked as quickly as she could towards Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What's that?" Harry asked Ginny as she sat down on the sand, placing the basket beside her.

"Babies." She told him. He looked at her confused. Ginny told him of how she had found them in amongst the daffodils, abandoned by their mother.

Harry and Ginny looked at the tiny infants in the basket. One was in pink, the other blue. Clearly they were a boy and a girl, twins the note had informed them.

"What are we going to do with them?" Harry asked Ginny eventually, after they had stared at the children for almost ten minutes.

"Keep them of course!" Ginny laughed at the absurdity of what Harry had asked her.

"Keep them? Gin, have you thought this through? We only just got married and I thought we would have children together and well it's ridiculous to take in babies you find on the street."

Ginny stared at him stunned. "OK, first of all so what of we just got married? Secondly, we can still have children together and number three you were a doorstep baby!"

She pouted at him and he smiled.

"So, names?"

FIVE YEARS LATER………

River and Star lay sleeping in their colourful bedroom. It was Ginny's idea. All along the walls a river snaked, filled with frogs, fish and of course daffodils. The ceiling was deepest black with sparkling stars painted on. The ceiling also depicted a moon and, flying happily around, a boy angel and a girl angel. Through the open window morning light seeped into the room. River moved violently quickly and Star sighed gently. Ginny and Harry silently watched their children sleep. They were so beautiful, so still. They looked every inch their names.

River had been so called because his eyes, when he had woken, were such a deep, understanding blue and when he slept he writhed as though on a raft down choppy waters.

Star had received her name shortly after her brother. She had opened her eyes too and they had melted Harry and Ginny. She had cried, very gently and silently, and as the tears dropped from her eyes. Her eyes sparkled as they filled with tears. It was as though someone had taken two stars and placed them in her eyes.

That was five years ago. River and Star had changed considerably since then. River was taller than Star and darker generally. Star had a lot of blonde curls and a cute, round face. Long eyelashes enhanced her starry eyes and she was so charming that babysitters would remark on how sweet the small girl was. Shopkeepers gave her free things when she sang songs to them or smiled sweetly. Every treat rewarded to her from these shopkeepers was shared with River. River had dark brown hair but his blue eyes remained. He was very protective of Star but nearly never hit anyone. He hated fighting. He would always talk first, try and straighten things out. Though, all said and done, if the other child wouldn't listen he was quick with his fists! He was also very secretive. He would withhold information for days and only Star could get it from him. She would talk to him in the night and the next morning she would know everything.

"Wake up River." Ginny sat in a chair next to his bed. River was awful at waking up, though could say up all night. Ginny and Harry called him the Little Punk Rocker.

"River, darling, wake up. Please angel. It's the morning."

On the other side of the room Harry had got Star up, who was bouncing on her bed.

"Look, Daddy. Look how high I can jump!" She jumped high and as she returned down Harry caught her and she shrieked with pleasure.

"Star, could you wake River?" Harry asked his small daughter at seeing Ginny's unproductive effects.

Star crossed the room and went over to her brother's bed. She shook him gently singing _Frére Jacques_. He awoke, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on darlings," Ginny beamed at them. "It's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's wedding today!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Star, dressed up in her cream bridesmaid dress walked up the aisle accompanied by her brother who was pageboy. In his mini-tux he looked adorable. They followed Hermione as she walked elegantly down the aisle. Her long, bushy hair was scraped into a sleek bun with white lilies surrounding it. Her dress was cream and floor-length. It was strappy and was speckled with diamonds. Her parents' enormous wealth had paid for such a piece of glamour and she was enjoying it. Her veil too had diamonds sewn into it and she wore her diamond engagement ring. River held a white pillow with the rings placed on it. His tiny black tux suited his hair perfectly. Star's gorgeous curls had been left loose but tiny pearls had been put in it so she shone.

Hermione nervously patted her stomach. In there lay her and Ron's secret. After tonight everyone would know.

Ginny looked at Hermione oddly. Why was she touching her stomach?

Hermione 's father let go of her arm and sat in the front row. Waiting at the platform stood Ron. The ceremony began…

1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1

Hey! Thank-you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! More and better will follow.

Now please review with comments, ideas and questions. Reviews make me so happy! Thank you!


	2. Blue

Blue

Ginny ran her hands through her long, thick red hair and sighed. On her desk were a series of moving photographs. In a thick wooden frame her husband smiled at her. His messy hair and laughing green eyes always cheered her up. Today though his photo did nothing to lift her spirits. The next photo, in a big white frame, was of her eldest two children, River and Star. River's startling combination of dark brown hair with deep blue eyes made it inevitable that someday he would be the heartache of his entire Hogwarts' year. Next to River in the picture Star sat smiling. When Star smiled it was the most beautiful thing anyone could think of. It lit her whole face up and encompassed everyone around her. Star had so much love to give she just wanted to shower it on everybody else. She looked little like her brother with her curly blonde hair but she too was destined to be gorgeous. Ginny feared for Star's teenage years; Star was very naïve, very trusting and very pretty. Ginny couldn't bear it if someone hurt or took advantage of Star. Next to the twins' picture of her middle child- Jake. Jake had thick red hair and brown eyes. He was very independent and a tough cookie. The final photo showed the baby of the family. Ruby had thick black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She idolised Star. If Star was going out for as pizza and decided to take her little sister along with her, well, it was Christmas come early for Ruby. Ginny sighed again. Even her favourite people in the world couldn't cheer her up.

"Feeling blue?" Holly, Ginny's friendly colleague asked her.

Ginny looked up at Holly, "Yeah. I've been better."

"What's the matter, Gin?" Holly looked concernedly down at her usually cheerful friend, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Well," Ginny closed her file, "It's like this…"

OoOoO

Star Potter put her favourite blue jeans on and rushed to the front door.

"River! River! RIVER!" she yelled out to her brother.

River stumbled out of his bedroom and stared sleepily at his early-bird sister. "What?"

"The Hogwarts' letters are here!"

River came down the stairs two at a time. There it was!

_Mr. R Potter_

_East Side Bedroom_

_Potter Manor_

_Godric's Hollow._

It was written in flowing, italic green lettering and was shut by a seal. He was a bit wary of tearing the seal as it looked so posh. Then he caught sight of Star, ripping the envelope open as fast as she could. River looked at the two layers of parchment inside. The first was his acceptance letter, the second a supplies list.

"We better go show Dad," River said. The two of them ran into the garden to find Harry sitting on the garden bench, eating blueberries.

"Calm down kids!" The famous Harry Potter told them, as they excitedly began jumping up and down. "What's going on?"

"Our Hogwarts' letters are here!" Star told her father excitedly.

Harry smiled at them. He knew how important acceptance was for his eldest children. He himself had been worried as to whether they were magic. This wiped out all trace of doubt.

"This calls for a celebration!" Harry laughed. "Hop down the road to your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and tell them to come round!"

OoOoO

The sky was inky blue. Ginny and Harry were finishing off the rest of the blueberries as the sun slowly set.

"What it as bad as you expected?" Harry knew how much Ginny had been dreading work today.

"Yes. Worse." She looked close to tears.

"It can't have gone that badly." He put his arm around her.

She looked up into his comforting face. "Trust me. It couldn't have been worse."

OoOoOoOoO

HI! Thanks for reading chapter 2 "Blue". I think all the chapters will be colours and they will be the main colour of the chapter. For instance, in this chapter Ginny felt blue, Star had blue jeans on, Harry ate blueberries. Look out for the next colour soon!

Please Review! Even just a number between 1 and 10 (1 being completely awful, 10 being JK Rowling standard)

Thank-you!


	3. Red

Red

Jake caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror and sighed. He couldn't stand his red hair. Firstly any witch or wizard looking at him could immediately assess that he was a Weasley descendant. He was sick of being stopped in Diagon Alley and perfect strangers asking after his mum or his dad or his grandparents. He was sick of meeting people for the first time and they already had preconceptions about him- good and bad. It was never just Jake. It was always Jake-Harry-Potter's- Son or Jake-Molly-and-Arthur's-Grandson. He wished with all his might to be 'just Jake.' The second problem with the red hair was another of his wishes: he longed to look more like River. He longed to _be_ more like River. Jake reckoned that he lived one of the most boring wizard childhoods ever. He had heard more than once the story of Star and River's abandonment and discovery. They were so lucky. They had already had an adventure by the time they were four months old! As if that wasn't bad enough his little sister Ruby out-shone him to. Not only did she inherit their father's striking black hair (which in Jake's opinion was grossly unfair, considering she was already funny and clever), but she too had already had an adventure. When Jake had been at a birthday party Ruby had got upset and lonely so Star had taken her to the local hangout place for the older kids. Jake had been dying to go but River had never got round to taking him. As if that wasn't enough all Star and River's friends had found Ruby irresistibly cute and now, according to River who never lied and Star who tried to never lie, they all asked after her now. Jake was pretty sure if he ever went to River and Star's place he wouldn't gain such instant popularity. He put it all down to his hair. No, red hair was more trouble than it was worth.

Ginny picked up the post, smiling absently at her melancholy son. There they were. The bills. The final notice bills. The red final notice bills. Ginny sighed. She could remember when the twins were little, Jake even littler and Ruby merely a baby when money had simply not been a problem. Harry had been raking it in as an Auror, Ginny had also been working hard as personnel in the ministry and they had Harry's inheritance money to boot. Then, without warning, their situation went downhill. With the War over there was little work for an Auror, slowly but surely Lily and James' money had come to an end and now, now Ginny had lost her job. She hadn't been fired. She had been made redundant.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told his wife, clearing her hair away from her face, "we'll get other jobs. Better jobs even." She managed a weak smile. Harry played the game that helped him through his childhood with the Dursleys. The story game. He began to spin a story for Ginny. "I'll get into a major Quidditch team, international. I'll work hard and make it into the England squad. Meanwhile you'll be running your own nursery school and-"

"I'll be what?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you'd like to run a kindergarten." Harry said shyly.

Ginny suddenly broke into a grin. "I would. Let's do that!"

In the kitchen River was searching for some strawberries. Last week there had only been icky blueberries. River hated blueberries. They were too squishy. Nope, there were no strawberries. He caught sight of some crisp red apples. He picked one up and rubbed it on his T-shirt. It would have to do. He wandered into the garden, munching. River strolled round the garden, thinking deeply. He thought about his mother, father, Jake, Ruby, his friends and then he thought about Star. Star was his favourite person and he was hers. Soon they would leave their little cocoon and go to live in Hogwarts. They would be in different dormitories at the end of different flights of stairs. He only prayed they would be in the same house. R for River came before S for Star. He would know before her where his destiny lay. River decided to go to Star's room tonight and have a chat with her. They hadn't chatted in ages. River then thought about the one person he never let himself think about. The person who he had blocked from his mind for years. He thought about his birth mother.

Ruby sat at her mother's dressing table while Ginny tried to put together an outfit for Luna's wedding. Ruby opened up her mother's jewellery box. She loved playing with all the bracelets and necklaces and rings. She knew everything that was in the jewellery box but it still excited her to see it. It was all there; emeralds, sapphires, topazes, amethysts, aquamarines, diamonds, pearl and of course Ruby's favourite: rubies. When Ruby had been born Molly and Arthur had bought a tiny little bracelet for the newborn. It was engraved with RUBY and had two of the sparkly gemstones embedded in it. They had done the same for star but using black star sapphires. Both bracelets were now far too small for their owners and lay in their childhood memory boxes, amongst kindergarten pictures, favourite picture books and little babygros. These boxes were stored in the attic somewhere, and every so often someone would remember them, take them down, and look through them, occasionally adding a new treasure or two. Ruby picked up a necklace of rubies. She knew it was naughty to take things without asking, especially precious things like jewellery. But it wasn't stealing. Not really.

In the park Star was chatting with her best friend, Maisie Thomas, Dean's daughter. Maisie had straight brown hair that fell to just past her shoulders and big brown eyes. She was of medium height and slim. Star's ringlets had fallen out as she got older and she was left with soft blonde hair. Her eyes were also big and icy blue. She was slightly smaller than Maisie. They were both very pretty. Walking in the park together they turned more than one head. They strolled through a patch of deep red roses. Maisie was telling Star about the new boy in her area, Kieran.

"He's really buff " Maisie was saying. "But more your type than mine."

"My type? What's that then?" Although only twelve Maisie had already had two boyfriends, although all said and done each had lasted all of five weeks. Star had yet to date.

"Oh you know!" Maisie laughed, bending down to smell a rose.

"No Maize," Star told her best friend, "I _really_ don't!"

Just then two boys, roughly Star and Maisie's age joined them. Star knew the first one, Patrick Finnigan. Most of Star's friends thought Seamus' son was incredibly hot. Star couldn't see it herself. Sure he was nice as a friend, but she couldn't imagine going out with him. She smiled and greeted Patrick. Then she turned to his friend. Star was taken aback. He was so good-looking. In one instant Star's peaches -and –cream complexion went bright red.

"Star meet Kieran," Maisie introduced him, "and Kieran meet Star." And Star could have sworn that when he smiled at her his eyes were as sparkly as her own.

Hi! Thank you for reading this far! As the title showed this was the Red chapter. Red things: Jake-Red hair, Ginny n Harry: red bills, Ruby: red rubies, River: red strawberries and apples, Star: red roses and red blush.

**Please review. I love it so much and I always reply within 2 days! Also if someone wants to request a colour, please do!**

**Anya xxx**


	4. Yellow

Yellow

As the last few weeks of August drew to a close the impending thought of what was to come captured the imaginations of not just the twins but also everyone in the house. While the boiling yellow sun burned on, reminding everyone that it was still summer, the leaves gave a different message. They turned from luscious green to yellow-gold hinting at September. And with September came Hogwarts.

The very house was a clue as to the imminent departure of River and Star. The posters and pictures that had collected over the years on the walls of each of their bedrooms were taken down one by one and rolled up. Long-lost games left in the wrong bedroom turned up and were returned to their rightful owners. River went through all his clothes giving Jake the two-small items and Star's out-grown items were put away for little Ruby. When Ginny went through the piles and discovered the set of yellow jumpers she had bought them one each she found herself holding back tears. She knew they couldn't stay little forever, but, she thought sadly, a few more years would have been nice.

Star sat outside on the patio, keeping an eye on Ruby whilst writing a letter to her best friends. Signing her name at he bottom she read through the yellow parchment that held the note.

_Hey Maisie! _(It read in Star's little round writing)

_How are you? The mood here's a little nostalgic. I don't think Mum's ready for Riv and me to go yet. She keeps getting out old photo albums and going through them, reminiscing about when we were five and stuff. I looked through one myself. There was one snapshot of me and River in our basket, just after Mum found us. We looked so cute in our little pink and blue sleep suits! It made me think about my birth-Mum. I'm not sure if I want to meet her or not. If I did go searching for her, with Riv of course, would you go with me? I wonder if, should I look, I would find her…I don't even know where to begin looking. All I know for sure is that Riv and I were found on a wizard's island in Greece, so she's probably Greek. Unless of course she was holidaying in Greece or something. It's so hard to know what's true. In the note it said that our birth-dad had died. Maybe she's dead too. Or maybe, even weirder, she's married and has more children. They would be sort-of brothers and sisters to us, but nothing to Jake and Ruby. Strange._

_Speaking of Ruby, it's her birthday party next week. They've "invited" me to help. Is your brother going? If he is could you come and help with me? Please. Come on, you're my best friend. You know I'd do the same for you. It might be fun. Sort of. Let me know as soon as possible._

_Do your parents keep talking about Hogwarts to you? Mum steers clear of the subject on the whole, but Dad is really excited. I know he especially wants us to be in Gryffindor like him and Mum. Your parents were Gryffindors weren't they? That might mean we'll be together. I really hope so. Write back soon. River says to say hi from him. _

_Love from,_

_Star_

_Xxxxxxx_

It was one of the longest letters Star had ever written. It incorporated a lot of what had been messing her head up. River knew what she was thinking because he was thinking it too and they told each other absolutely everything. Jake didn't want to hear anything about River and Star not living with him and he didn't like to hear River and Star's story. It reminded him how he was different to them. Ruby didn't understand things like birth mothers and adoptive mothers. She knew her parents had found Star and River but saw that as just another one of those things. To a five-year-old a lot of the world makes little sense and you learn to just pick it up as it goes along. Ginny and Harry had no idea of the hours spent wondering who they were. They knew that one day they would want to discover their past but every time they thought about it, they pushed it to the back of their minds. They loved Star and River so much it hurt to think that they belonged to some one else.

River was not at home. He was round at the Woods' visiting his best friend Freddy. Freddy's dad Oliver was in the England Quidditch Squad and Freddy was the best at Quidditch in the neighbourhood, though River wasn't too bad himself. River and Freddy had been best friends since they were tiny. As they sat in Freddy's sunshine -yellow bedroom they shared tactics, ideas and secrets as they had done for seven years. Freddy knew River almost as well as Star, which was really saying something.

"I've just had a thought," Freddy said suddenly.

"There's a first!" joked River. This earned him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Seriously though," Freddy's face lost its fun-loving manner and he adopted a solemn air. "What if they separate us in Hogwarts?"

Jake Potter was not the sort of boy to dwell on things. Life was always rushing by and so he rushed with it. He didn't often stop and analyse the past or contemplate the future, but even Jake could sense the changes going on right before his eyes and it made him stop and wonder. There were a lot of thoughts rushing round his mind and he needed somewhere to think. Somewhere intense, wise and somewhere that was used to thought. He decided to go to his grandparents' memory room. His father had set this room up a long time ago and it housed all Lily and James' old books and artwork, photos and letters. Pinned to the wall were messages from those who knew them and a big photograph album, dusty yellow from age, was full of photos of them. Their favourite poems were on the walls, along with birth certificates from St Mungo's and an invitation to their wedding. Hanging on silver thread from the ceiling a rolled up map of Hogwarts, created by James along with Remus, Sirius and the traitor Peter, proclaimed itself the Marauders Map. This, together with the silvery invisibility cloak hanging from a hook by the door, would be accompanying the twins to Hogwarts. Arguably this room was the most precious in the Potter Manor. Now Jake entered it, sat on a comfy butter-yellow armchair that was originally a gift to his grandmother, and thought about what was edging ever closer. When the twins departed he would have to take River's place as oldest son and protect Ruby. He wasn't sure how he would manage it. Ruby was a pretty tough cookie. She wasn't scared of much. Only the dark inflicted fear on Ruby Potter. Each night her door was left ajar and her little bunny night-light was turned on. Jake wasn't sure how he was meant to protect Ruby from the dark. He couldn't ask River because he was at Freddy's. River was in the house less and less nowadays. Even when he was home his mind was always somewhere else; only Star and occasionally his father, could crack through this absence to have a decent conversation with the boy. Jake hoped he'd be able to talk to River before the 1st of September, when he would leave. Ah well, he thought, he could always talk to Star.

In the garden Star began to plait her blonde hair. She felt she was due for a haircut; her hair now fell halfway down her back. In the heat of the boiling yellow sun it annoyed her. She wondered what colour hair her mother must have. River had dark, dark brown hair but Star was vibrant blonde. They were so different it was impossible to guess. When her hair was in two French plaits she walked over to where Ruby was chalking on the slabs of yellowing stone. Ruby was very creative. Already he formerly yellow stone was awash with red, green, blue, orange and purple. She had chalked a smiley face, an apple tree, a house and a slightly out-of- place koala which she was no colouring grey.

"Good drawing!" complimented Star. Ruby looked up smiled cutely and turned back to her colouring. Lately Ruby was drawing everywhere; paper, cardboard cereal packets, magazines. When they had run out of paper she had moved onto the walls. A can of some magic cleaning product found in Diagon Alley later, Ruby had been given the chalks and sent to the patio. Nothing contented the little girl more than creating her pictures. Once or twice the pictures had been poignant and sad. Sometimes they were excellent and pinned onto her bedroom walls, and taped to the fridge. Today however she was just doodling. She had an eye for good art and knew that this wasn't it. She was the one most often taken to choose knew pieces for the house. The last one she had found, a bowl of yellow pears, was really beautiful. Ruby had potential to be fantastic and amazing. Star often wondered over how brilliant the drawings were. Neither Ginny nor Harry drew particularly well. Ruby was more than just good; she was gifted.

This is probably my favourite chapter so far so please tell me what you think. Good/bad/medium- whatever. I'd just like some feedback please. Choc-chip cookies for all who review!


	5. Diaries

(Diaries)

**River's Diary**

In just a couple of weeks I'm leaving all of this. Not forever, I assure you, just till Christmas. I won't even be properly alone; I'll have Star. At least I hope I will. Oh, don't get me wrong, she'll _be_ there but how much we'll be together I can't say. Lately it's like she's slipping away from me. If she's not in her room packing, she'll be round at Maisie's, or down the park with Kieran or sometimes I have no idea _where _she is. I don't want to be overprotective and she's her own person, it's just she's growing up too fast for me. It's not like we're fighting, we get along fine, it's just we're… drifting. I don't want to lose her. But I'm so scared we're growing apart. I've never been just River. It's always been River-and-Star. But I guess it's not that healthy to only be half a person. I just hope I'm whole enough alone.

**Star's Diary**

I had an OK day today. What am I saying? It was great! I went ice-skating with Kieran and Maisie and her boyfriend Dustin and it was really fun-but I missed River. He taught me how to ice-skate when I was six and I kept slipping and I started to cry and wanted to go home but he wouldn't let me. He said I would be fine and he practised with me for ages but he didn't get impatient and he was the first to congratulate me when I got it, wanting none of the credit himself. He's really modest that way.

Because we're pretty different I think they might separate us when we go to Hogwarts. According to Mum the houses pick on whether you are brave, clever, hard working or cunning. I'm not sure where I would put myself. I don't want to upset Riv though. I'll just keep my thoughts to myself. They're safer that way.

**Jake's Diary**

Everything's changing at the moment. And I don't like it. Star and River are leaving soon. I don't want them to go. Lots of kids from round here are leaving; Maisie, Kieran, Patrick, Freddy, Robin Creevy… plus loads more. At least the twins won't be lonely. I might be lonely. Mum says I can make new friends with more kids round here because they'll be less busy when Hogwarts starts. Dad said I could even have people to stay over. My best friend at the moment is Jimmy Longbottom. He has a sister who is Ruby's age and is called Anna so we see a lot of them. River suggested that we could have a double sleepover and invite Jimmy and Anna. Mum says this is a very good idea because their mum is having another baby and will want them off her hands for a while. I can't wait! Tomorrow I am going over to see another friend who is called Connor Finnigan. He is really nice too. But his grandma has a funny accent from Ireland.

**Ginny's** **Diary**

We've got almost everything ready for the nursery. People keep saying to me 'it will be easier to organise things with Star and River at school' as if this is supposed to be some consolation for the fact that half of my children are going off to Scotland! Harry says that they will come back sooner than I think and that four months will fly. He doesn't mean it though. He's trying to be brave: he always was a hero. He also doesn't want Riv and Star to feel guilty. It really isn't fair. Dad gave me very wise words when I was talking to him. He said,

"Don't forget you have two more children. These children are losing a brother and a sister ". He wasn't saying it like 'who cares, you've got a spare pair. He was warning me about how Jake and Ruby will feel. He was reminding me how I felt standing each year on the platform at King's Cross watching Hogwarts steal away another brother leaving me feeling more and more alone.

Jake is already feeling left out as the older two go out into the big wide world. I want him to branch out more; make new friends. Neville and Luna's kids Jimmy and Anna are coming over for to see Jake and Ruby for a sleepover on the night of the 1st of September. I wanted to keep their minds off their missing siblings, help out a very pregnant Luna and anyway, judging by their parents, Jimmy and Anna will be excellent friends.

Oh my babies are all growing up. My mum used to sigh sorrowfully when I left for school each September, January and April. I will do much more than sigh. Inside I'll be crying oceans. Always inside, never outside. I must think of my babies before me. I must view this as an exciting adventure. I must be a mother.

Harry's Diary 

River. Star. Jake. Ruby. None of them are more important than any of the others, no matter what snide things Rita Skeeter may publish about 'now Potter has his own children the adopted ones will have to take a backseat'; articles that will never be shown to any of the kids. It is all lies; lies that hurt. I don't want them to get hurt. Until now no one would ever say it to them. None of their family takes into consideration that they were adopted. They've always known. They loved to hear the story of how we had chosen them and would giggle over the infant Jake who was thrust upon us.

Hogwarts is looming closer. Thanks to me and my 'celebrity' status everyone will know their story and, please let me just be neurotic, everyone will judge them on it: favourably or otherwise.

Oh God, please protect them. They're only children. They are only my children. And they've got a lot on their minds and their life is destined to be complicated…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hope you enjoyed!! This story has been on hiatus for a bit while I work on y new one 'Fireworks'.

Here's a little quesstionarre I woullf like you to fill in…

Should River and Star be in the same house? Which one?

Should Ginny's nursery go according to plan?

Should Hermione and Ron return?

NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS!!!


End file.
